After she left
by DammitJanet9182
Summary: This is what I think happened a year after Eleanor left Omaha. This is going to be major fluff so please enjoy. All rights go to Rainbow Rowell and St. Martins press. Please leave a reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You have to read the whole book in order to understand this fanfiction. I own nothing related to the characters OR this amazing book. Might I just give a thank you to Rainbow Rowell for writing this book.**

Eleanor:

The three words she wrote on that postcard were the ones she forgot to say during the short time her and Park had together. _I love you._ And she meant it. More than anything she had ever written. More than anything she had ever said. She finally opened all of his letters. And listened to his mixtapes. All of them reminded her of Park. Of his soap and potpourri smell. Of his baby soft skin. Of his eyes that looked like the sun shining through green stained glass. Nothing could be dirty with Park. Because Park is the sun, and that's the only way to explain it.

Park:

She finally wrote him back. It was even better than a letter, because she said that she loves him. He sighed, adjusting his position in his classroom.

"Dude are you alright?" Cal asked, noticing his dopey smile.

"Better than alright, remember Eleanor?" Park said grinning.

"You mean the redhead you ditched me for? Yeah I remember her." He said back, a tone of jealousy in his voice, even though the cause of it was long gone.

"She finally wrote me back!" Park exclaimed loudly

"Mr. Sheridan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Stressman asked, thinking that Park did not.

"Yes actually. Eleanor finally answered my letters!" He exclaimed, hardly able to contain his smile.

"Oh yes, our young Emily Dickinson, such a shame she left before Macbeth!" He said, emphasizing the dire hardship of the situation."Now, I know that is some exciting news, but keep your conversation for after class."

"Yes Mr. Stressman." Park said, leveling his grin down to a smirk.

Eleanor:

At school, Eleanor fit somewhere in between the weirdos and the nerds. She was still in her honors classes after all, and still got straight A's. She didn't hang out with Park after school anymore, so there was too much time to herself. After school, as she was doing homework in her room, her red rotary phone began to ring.

"Hello? "She said into the phone.

"Eleanor?" It was Park.

"Park?" She asked, she knew it was him, but she had to check.

"It's me." He answered.

" I'm sorry I didn't write you back at first. I wanted you to have a chance to heal."

"There wasn't any healing happening. I missed you too much."

" I love you Park. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." She apologized into the phone.

" It's alright. I love you too. My mom misses you almost as much as I do.

" Nah, she just misses my hair." She responded back. In her room, she was alone. This reminded her of the time when park first told her he loved her. She was babysitting for her step-brother at the time..

" I miss all of you so I guess I miss you more." Park said sheepishly." Do you want me to come up and visit you this weekend? I have the weekend off at work so… if you want I can drive up there. I can bring my parents too."

"Just you Park." She said back.

"It's a date."Park questioned, just like the first time they spoke on the phone.

"It's a date." She confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleanor:

Eleanor was so excited, she could hardly stand it. Park was coming to see her. Her Park. And then she heard a knock on the door. "HE'S HERE ELEANOR!" Her aunt called to her. She rushed to the door and opened it.

"Park." She whispered, looking at her long lost love.

"Eleanor." He said back, and then they kissed for a long time.

"Park." She replied once they were done.

"I-" and then they kissed again. It was long and sweet and everything she had hoped for. If he came to visit her at all. If he still loved her.

Park: He did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! I can't believe how busy I have been lately and I am so sorry for neglecting my stories! That is all I have to excuse my behavior.**

Eleanor:

Park was finally here. Her Park. No one else's Park. Hers, because when she left Omaha, they didn't break up, they just stopped. And even though he might of dated other girls, he was hers now. And she wasn't going to give him up so easily this time.

Park:

Eleanor. The girl who was always on his mind. The girl who drove him crazy for a year. The girl who had tainted his bedroom, the impala, school, the bus, his house, and everywhere else with her memory. The girl who he finally had in his arms again. The girl who was finally his once more. He held on to the only picture of the two of them together like it was the only way he could survive. And to Park, It was. He slept with it under his pillow, and when he got to school he hung it in his locker, not that he would admit that to Eleanor. Nothing was ever the same after she left. And now, he was here. Hearing her voice. Holding her hand. Kissing her lips. All was right in the world, well, to him at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor:

"Would you like to come in?" she asked Park, her hands shaking. Eleanor wasn't really nervous, she was excited. She felt like she had just drank 18 cans of Mountain Dew. Her heart was racing with the thought of Park being here. She missed Omaha, She missed Bebi and DeNice, but most of all, she had missed Park. The way she used to miss him on weekends times thirty million.

Park:

"I would love to." Park answered after an awkward moment of silence. " I made you another mixtape." he said. " I thought you might want to hear it. " There's some Greenday, Nirvana, Descendants, Just stuff that reminded me of you in some way shape or form." he continued, walking through her open door.

" Do you want to go into my room? I'm allowed to have boys in there as long as I keep the door open?" she teased, quoting him from when it wasn't awkward between them. Park knows it won't be awkward forever, just for now. Of course, they were in high school so everything was awkward.

" Boys?" He asked, trying to provoke her.

" Not really. Just you."she said, sliding her hand in his. Yep, it wasn't going to be awkward forever, because it wasn't awkward then.


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor:

"Would you like to come in?" she asked Park, her hands were shaking, Parks mom would be disappointed with her lack of care towards her hands. Hangnails on every finger, and dirt underneath her fingernails. Eleanor wasn't nervous, not really, she was excited. She felt like she had just drank 180 cans of Mountain Dew and now all of the caffeine was racing through her veins at one hundred miles a minute. She had almost forgotten how much she needed him. She didn't breath while he was gone. And somehow, she managed to survive over a year without oxygen.

"I forgot what it was like to breath until you got here." Her heart was racing with the thought of Park being here, in her living room. His charcoal sketched frame, and his bright green eyes. His honey skin and his amazing smile. How could she ever let him leave? After all they had been through, why didn't she just write him a goddamn letter or something, not a phone call, or a postcard, God I'm an idiot, she thought to herself.

"Me too," he said chuckling, and then he stole a kiss, sweet, soft, wonderful, Park.

"Do you want to go into my room?" She asked, a sense of urgency in her voice, she wanted him to herself.

Park:

"I would love to." Park answered after an awkward moment of silence. " I made you another mixtape." he said. " I thought you might want to hear it. " There's some Greenday, Nirvana, Descendants, Just stuff that reminded me of you in some way shape or form." he continued, walking through her open door. "Of course now everything reminds me of you." He spoke, before shutting his lips as if he had said too much."

" I'm allowed to have boys in there as long as I keep the door open?" she teased, quoting him from when it wasn't awkward between them. Park knows it won't be awkward forever, just for now. Of course, they were in high school so everything was awkward.

" Boys?" He asked, trying to provoke her. What if she had fallen in love with some other asian kid. Not like there were any asian kids in Minnesota.

"Not really. Just you."she said, sliding her hand in his. This was going to be a little awkward now, but not forever. What did forever even mean with Eleanor? They sat down on her bed and began talking, and laughing. It almost felt as if she had never left, like they were in his bedroom, in between his waterbed and his stereo. The smiths. That time they accidentally broke his cassette tape cases.. He ran his fingers through her curly red hair, and pulled her head to his.

"I love you Eleanor." he said, kissing her again, and again, and again.

"I know," She replied, pulling him to her. Her hair smelled like soap, and he got lost trying to count her freckles. Of course, he lost track at three. There she was, in his arms again. The girl who had left him in pieces for the longest year of his life.


End file.
